Medley's Wedding Day
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Medley's exboyfriend, Moonstruck, shows up and causes problems for Medley before her wedding to Glowstar.


DISCLAIMER: The only ponies I own in this story are Glowstar, Melody, Baby Rainbow Star and Sky Dash. All of the other ponies belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls, along with their friends and family.

God loves you

Enjoy!

"Medley's Wedding Day"

It was a beautiful day in Ponyland. Medley was in her bedroom, combing her daughter, Melody's mane. Medley was enjoying spending time with her daughter. She loved Melody so much.

As Medley continued to brush Melody's mane, she started thinking about her fiancé, Glowstar. Glowstar was Firefly's cousin and therefore, he liked to do things nobody else had done before. He was a traveler, so he wasn't at the Estate too often. He and Medley had met during the last summer festival. Glowstar had saved Medley from Jeweldara and it was love at first sight.

Ever since then, the two had been inseparable whenever Glowstar came to the Estate.

They started going out and one thing led to another and before they knew it, their daughter, Melody was born. They loved Melody very much, but it was no secret that Melody was a Mommy's girl.

As Medley continued to brush Melody's mane, she nuzzled her baby girl gently.

"Aw, Mommy loves her sweet baby girl so much, yes I do!" Medley cooed, tickling Melody gently, making the four month old baby pony giggle.

Melody gurgled and nuzzled her Mommy.

Medley was so busy cooing over her sweet baby girl that she didn't notice when a shadow came over both of them. Melody noticed though and started to cry out of fear while moving closer to her mother.

Medley frowned and gave Melody a nuzzle.

"Aw, what's the matter with my sweet baby girl, huh? Are you hungry, honey? Is that what's the matter with my Melody?"

Medley nuzzled Melody again. She was about to pick her up when she felt someone else in the room with them.

Medley looked up and nearly dropped Melody out of surprise and shock. There, standing in front of her was her ex boyfriend, Sky Dash.

He was black as midnight with a light blue mane and tail. He had two clouds and a few stars as his symbol.

Medley gasped as she brought Melody closer protectively. Her daughter was still whimpering from fear. Melody didn't know who this strange pony was, but she didn't like him.

"Sky Dash! Wha-what are you doing here?" Medley asked, feeling a sense of fear and shock wash over her.

Sky Dash just grinned as he came closer and nuzzled Medley.

"Can't I come and see my ex-girlfriend?"

Medley shook her head.

"No you can't! Now please leave! There's nothing between us anymore."

Sky Dash just laughed as he started to nuzzle Medley, making the green Pegasus feel very uncomfortable.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I asked you to leave."

Sky Dash just ignored Medley as he continued to nuzzle her.

Medley gave him a swift shove with her left front hoof, managing to push him away.

"I told you to leave." She repeated, her voice full of anger.

Sky Dash glared at her, but chose to let that outburst go.

"Oh come on!" He said. "I know you still like me. Give me another chance. Please, Medley?"

Medley shook her head and pulled Melody behind her in order to protect her in case Sky Dash resorted to violence.

"No," Medley replied. "Now, I'm going to ask you for the third time, please leave."

Sky Dash nodded. He then glared at the green Pegasus and slapped Medley in the shoulder. He wanted to remind her who was boss, but he didn't want to hit her in the face because then someone would see it.

Senseing her Mommy was in trouble, Melody started to cry and loudly.

Medley was stunned for a moment, but then regained her senses. She began to nuzzle her daughter gently before turning her attention back to Sky Dash who was finally heading to the window to leave.

"That's why there's nothing between us anymore," Medley said quietly. "Now please, go. You're scaring Melody."

"Fine. But don't think you've heard the last of me, Med." With that, Sky Dash flew off, but not before nuzzling Medley one last time.

Medley stood there for a few minutes after Sky Dash had left. SHE was still in shock. She couldn't believe her ex-boyfriend had just shown up and wanted her back. And he had hit her in front of Melody. Medley was frozen with fear for the next few minutes. She hoped that Sky Dash would stay far away from her. At least until Glowstar came back anyway.

Just then, Medley was brought out of her thoughts by Melody crying.

"Aw, shh, shh, hush now, my darling Melody. It's okay, my sweet baby girl. Mommy's right here. Everything's okay, sweetie. That mean pony is gone. It's okay, Melody, it's okay." Medley started to nuzzle Melody gently and it seemed to help her calm down.

As Medley continued to calm Melody down, she started

feeling a little scared herself. Medley thought Sky Dash was history, but now she knew she was wrong. What if he hurt her again? What if he hurt Melody?

This thought just made Medley feel more scared. She shivered as she continued to soothe her daughter.

"I don't want to!" A tiny protesting voice broke Medley out of her thoughts and periodic shock.

"Well, I'm sorry little one, but you have to," another familiar voice said. But this one was older and belonged to the little ponies best Human friend, Megan Hartson.

Medley looked up to see Megan carrying a struggling Baby Surprise in her arms. "It's time for nap."

"Baby Rainbow Star no sleep in here," Baby Surprise said as she let Megan tuck her in.

Megan groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Baby Rainbow Star has a fever and I want her close to me right now. I'll tuck her in the nursery when her fever breaks. Besides, Baby Moondancer, Baby Glory, Baby Lofty and Baby Half Note will be in here soon too, okay?" Megan then bent down and gave Baby Surprise a kiss and patted her mane. "Now, be

a good girl and stay here. I'll be right back."

It was when Megan turned around that she saw Medley sitting there. She looked scared.

"Medley? Medley, what's wrong?" Megan walked over and patted Medley's mane gently. She was dismayed to discover she was shaking. "Oh goodness, Medley, what's the matter?"

Medley backed away a little, but then realized how silly she was being. This was Megan. Sky Dash had left. Megan would NEVER hurt her and she was concerned for her. And here Medley was, silent as ever. But how could she tell Megan what happened? Then it occurred to her. Megan was the perfect person to talk to about this.

"Uh, na-nothing. I-I'm okay. Just spaced out there for a minute. Ya know, pre wedding jitters. That sort of thing."

Megan nodded, but she wasn't fooled. She had lived with Uncle Mark long enough to know when someone was scared and avoiding talking about something.

She climbed on Medley's back, put Melody in her bassinet and hung on.

"Come on," Megan said, patting Medley's mane to calm her down. "I think you and I need to take a ride."

Medley nodded and took off. She didn't know how to tell Megan how grateful she was that she wanted her to take her for a flight. Now it would be easier for Medley to talk about what was bothering her.

But as Medley soared over Ponyland, she was silent as ever. The only sound apart from her breathing were the birds in the sky.

"Medley?" Megan asked. "Are you okay? I know something's wrong and I want to help, but I can't unless you tell me what's going on. You were shaking back

there. Please tell me what's wrong."

Medley snapped back to reality and shook out her mane, which caused Megan to have to hang on tighter. After that, she started to talk. Her voice was shaking and Megan could tell she was close to tears.

"I thought he was gone. I thought it was over, but..." Her voice trailed off as the tears came.

"Medley!" Megan said soothingly. She did her trick that she used for Firefly to stop and it worked. Medley stopped and landed. Megan dismounted and wrapped her arms around Medley's neck, giving her a comforting hug. She then took to stroking Medley's mane gently.

"Shh, shh, hush now. Shh, it's okay. Medley, it's okay. I'm here for you. What happened? Who are you talking about?"

Medley let out a sob as Megan continued to comfort her.

"Ska-Ska Sky Dash. My ma-my ex-boyfriend."

Megan's jaw about hit the ground and she couldn't speak for a minute. Her mind floated back to a time about two years ago when she had met the boyfriend she thought was a complete and total catch... .

Megan was sitting in the lunchroom of the cafeteria, eating alone, as usual, when a figure approached her. Megan looked up into the most cutest brown eyes she had ever seen. The guy looked a little bit older and had sandy brown hair.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Ryan. You're Megan, right?"

Megan nodded and held out her hand subconsciously.

"Ye-yes. I'm Megan. Megan Hartson."

Ryan nodded and sat down.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

Megan shook her head. She still couldn't believe that Ryan Cummings, one of the cutest boys had just asked to sit next to her! She was only thirteen and he was probably two years older than she. They talked for a while and then Ryan asked Megan out. Megan wasn't sure, why, but her heart was telling her

no. but for once, Megan ignored it. and boy was that ever a wrong thing to do.

"Yes." Megan said. "Yes. I'll go out on a date with you."

"Great!" Ryan said. "Meet me at the juice bar on Clover Avenue tonight around seven-thirty." HE then leaned over and gave Megan a kiss on her cheek!

Megan was momentarily stunned for a minute. She had never been kissed by a boy before and it sort of sent her world into a tail spin.

But soon enough, Megan found out that Ryan Cummings wasn't all he seemed. HE was ignorant, bossy and sometimes down right scary. He didn't drink or anything like that, but he was very pushy with her and it wasn't until one Monday did Megan receive the shock of her thirteen year old life.

Megan had been getting ready for a date with Ryan and Molly had come down with a fever and she had been throwing up. she didn't want Megan to go and Megan didn't want to leave her little sunshine, especially if she was sick. Megan had never left either of her two sisters before when they weren't feeling good and she certainly wasn't going to start now. She called Ryan to break their date, or really postpone it. Ryan was furious.

"You have an aunt, don't you?!" He asked, a little irritated.

"Yes, but Molly wants me to-"

"I haven't seen you all week!" He continued. "You never hang out with me after school anymore and when ever I call, your Aunt Abby says you're not there. I thought you loved me!"

Megan was shocked. Why was Ryan getting so angry over one missed date?

"I-I'm sorry. I do love you. OR rather like you a lot, but I have responsibilities too. Molly comes first. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You can count on it," Ryan said. "And then I'll teach you some respect." With that, he hung up.

Megan was frozen in fear and shock for about five minutes. She wasn't exactly sure of what Ryan had meant by that, but she was sure she was going to find out, whether she wanted to or not.

Sure enough, the next day at school, Megan was at her locker when all of a sudden, a hand landed on her shoulder. Megan turned around to see Ryan, standing there. HE looked upset.

"Don't tell me you're still angry about last-" Megan said, but she didn't have time to finish her sentence because at that moment, Ryan slapped her across the face, hard.

Megan was momentarily stunned for a minute and then she felt the tears come. She didn't mean to cry, it just happened. She hadn't been hit for over eight months and she was starting to get used to it.

Ryan slapped her again, causing more tears to come and a cut to form on her cheek.

"That was for embarrassing me around my friends. And if you do it again... " He left the sentence unfinished and walked off.

Megan was momentarily stunned and then she ran for the safety of the playground. She wasn't going to play or anything, but she was definitely going to leave. She needed a break. She never normally cut school and she was CERTAINLY not going to make it a habit, but she needed to find a safe place to go and she only knew one.

Megan opened up the Rainbow of Light and Firefly came soaring over the Rainbow. When she saw the state her sweet girl was in, she nuzzled her and Megan gave Firefly a hug. She then climbed on her back and said, "I need to get out of here for awhile."

Firefly nodded. She would have normally refused, because Megan was supposed to be in school, but she knew something was very wrong and she wanted to get her sweet girl to safety and fast.

Needless to say, when Megan returned home that night, she was in store for more beatings by Ryan through the next few months. He was horrible to her and she wanted out of the relationship pronto. But when she tried to break up with him, he did something more awful than just hit her. He raped her.

Megan took a while to recover from that. If it hadn't been for Firefly, Molly and Julie, not to mention Aunt Abby, Megan didn't know what she would have done.

She was grateful to her aunt, best friend and little sisters for what they had done.

Despite her gratitude towards her family and friends, Megan still wished she wouldn't have had to go through that in the first place.

But Megan knew that she would be a stronger person for it and that's what mattered...

As Megan's mind floated back to the present, she hugged Medley gently and asked softly, "Medley, I want you to listen to me, okay?"

Medley nodded and looked up at her friend, hoping Megan had a solution for her.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you. Firefly too. Whenever you need us. But me especially, because I know what you're going through. I've felt that fear more than once. And I want you to know that if you EVER need to talk, I'm here. Day or night, it doesn't' matter what time it is. Do you understand?"

Medley nodded.

Megan smiled gently and then her expression turned serious again.

"Now, I'm going to ask you something and I Need a straight forward answer from you."

Medley nodded.

"Did Sky Dash ever... . ." Her voice trailed off. She wasn't sure how to ask Medley the question that she so desperately needed an answer to. She took a deep breath and asked, "Did Sky Dash ever hit you?"

Medley took a while to answer Megan's question.

"Yes, but only once or twice. He just lost his temper and..." Her voice trailed off as tears came again.

"Oh Medley," Megan said gently. She started to soothe her friend again. "I think you should talk to Firefly about this."

"She-she already knows," Medley said tearfully. "She nearly killed Sky Dash the day he hit me in front of her."

Megan nodded.

"Still. I think you should talk to her. I'll go with you if you want."

Medley nodded and the two returned to the Estate. They found Firefly playing with Melody.

Medley took Melody into the nursery for her nap and then came back out. She needed to ask Megan something.

"Megan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Megan said. She walked with Medley near Posey's garden.

"Can you talk to Firefly for me? I'm not afraid to or anything, it's just that I really need some time alone. Don't get me wrong, sweetie, I appreciate everything you're doing for me, it's just that ...well..." Her voice trailed off and she looked at the ground.

Megan nodded.

"Sure."

"Let Firefly know that we talked and I gave you permission to talk to her about "him". That way she'll be more apt to have the talk."

Megan nodded. She patted Medley's mane and Medley nuzzled her gently. she then went inside to take a nap. She was really tired from the day's events.

Megan went back to where Firefly was.

"What was that all about?" Firefly asked, gently nuzzling her sweet girl.

Megan shrugged.

"Come on," she said, jumping on Firefly's back. "We need to talk."

Firefly was taken aback, but rose in the air anyway. She hadn't taken a flight with her sweet girl in over three days.

"Sure thing, honey. What do you want to talk to me about? Is something wrong?"

"Sort of," Megan said. "But it has NOTHING to do with me, I promise."

"Okay. Well, if it's not about you, or my Jules, or my kiddo, or my precious peanut, then who is it about?"

Megan took a deep breath before answering her best friend's question.

"It's about Medley."

Firefly nodded.

"Okay. What about Medley?"

Megan's next reply made Firefly's jaw almost hit the ground.

"Do you know a pony named Sky Dash?"

Firefly's mane bristled at the name, but she nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately I do. Did Medley ask you to talk to me?"

Megan nodded.

"Yes. She would have done it herself, but she went to take a nap with Melody. She had a bit of a scare this afternoon. We went for a flight together and she told me about Sky Dash. I then told her about the first time I met Ryan and then I asked her a question that she answered, but the answer sort of shocked

me."

"What did you ask her?" Firefly asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I asked her if Sky Dash ever hit her."

"And what did Medley say?" Firefly asked. She knew the answer, but she didn't want Megan to know she knew anything just yet.

Megan took a deep breath.

"She said yes. She said he hit her twice. And one time it was in front of you."

Firefly growled and gnashed her teeth angrily.

"She's right about one thing," Firefly said. "That jerk did hit her in front of me. But it wasn't twice. It was more like a few dozen times."

Megan's jaw was about on the ground. After she regained her senses, she said, "I told Medley that I'm here if she needs to talk. Do you think I did the right thing?"

Firefly nuzzled Megan gently.

"You did the best thing for her, my sweet girl. You really have a heart bigger than all of Ponyland." She then grew silent and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Megan asked In concern.

"I was just thinking about the first time I ever met Sky Dash. And the first time he..." Her voice trailed off as she growled again.

"What happened?" Megan asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

Firefly shook her head and sighed. She landed in a patch of sunflowers and Megan dismounted. She started patting Firefly's mane as her best friend of the last seven years started to tell her what happened nearly eight years ago.

As Firefly began her tale, Megan shivered a little and moved closer to her best friend. She wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck for comfort and Firefly nuzzled Megan gently. then she started to tell Megan the story.

"It happened two years before we met you," Firefly said. "Medley and I were taking a flight and this blue streak whizzed passed us, nearly knocking us out of the sky! He introduced himself as Sky Dash and Medley fell head over hooves for him. But I knew something was wrong and boy was I ever right. Medley and Sky Dash were together a few days later, but I still knew something was up. I didn't trust Sky Dash one bit. Then one day after Ember came to live with us, Medley was late for a flight with Sky Dash and he just lost it. He beat Medley pretty badly. Poor Medley couldn't fly for a month!"

Megan gasped.

"That's terrible!"

Firefly nodded.

"Well, Sky Dash finally left after I gave it to him, but it looks like he's back."

Megan nodded. She patted Firefly's mane gently as she climbed onto her best friend's back again. Firefly was more like a mother to her.

When the two best friends returned to Paradise Estate, they went to check in on Medley. They were surprised when she wasn't in the nursery. They found her in the kitchen, having some tea with Peachy and Abby. It looked like Medley had been crying.

"What happened?" Megan asked in concern.

"Are you okay, Med?" Firefly asked, nuzzling her best pony friend gently.

Medley shook her head as she let the tears of fright fall. She then jumped up and ran to Megan, desperately seeking her comfort.

"Medley had a nightmare," Abby explained. "She said something about a pony beating her pretty badly."

Peachy nodded.

"Medley was pretty upset a few minutes ago."

Firefly nodded as she nuzzled Medley again.

"Oh Megan!" Medley shouted. She leaned against Megan and began to cry again. Megan hugged her and stroked her mane.

"Shh, hush now, Medley," Megan said. "You'll be okay. We promise we won't let Sky Dash hurt you again. We won't let him hurt you."

"Yeah, we're here for you, Med," Firefly said, nuzzling the green Pegasus.

Just then, Julie walked into the room. She frowned when she saw Medley crying.

"Medley?" Julie asked, walking into the room. "Medley, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'll be fine," Medley said. "You don't have to worry about me, my sweet little hummingbird."

"Forget about you-know-who, Medley," Firefly said. "We've got more important things to do. Glowstar's coming in two days, and your wedding day is in a week. We've got to make the Estate nice for Glowstar!"

The others nodded, and got to work on it right away. Megan and Abby got started making all the dresses for Julie, Firefly, and Molly, as well as Medley's wedding gown. Megan was measuring Julie. She wanted to make sure she got the measurements right.

"Boy, you're turning into a big girl," Megan said. She wrote down Julie's measurements on a piece of paper. She and Firefly were going down to a fabric store over the Rainbow to get the material.

"Megan?" Julie asked.

"Yes, little one?" Megan asked, using her special name for her little sister.

"How come Medley was crying today? Is something wrong with her?"

Megan looked at Firefly. Firefly stepped in to tell the story. Or at least a version of it. She was going to leave out great detail. She didn't want to scare Julie, or Molly and Abby for that matter.

"A pony Medley used to date came here earlier today," She said. "His name is Sky Dash. She doesn't like this pony at all. He was very, very mean to her. He hurt her so much."

"Like Ryan hurt Megan?" Molly asked.

"Exactly," Firefly said. "She's afraid he's going to hurt her again."

"We won't let it happen," Julie said, and she ran from the room.

"Where's she going?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure," Abby said.

After Megan was done measuring Molly, Megan and Firefly were off to the fabric store to pick up the fabric.

Meanwhile, Julie looked for Medley everywhere, but she couldn't find her. She then remembered where Medley went when ever she wanted to be alone and the little girl headed for Garden Valley. Sure enough, Julie found Medley sitting in a flower bed, picking petals off a rose.

"Medley, there you are!" Julie said in relief. She sat down beside Medley and patted her mane gently. "I was worried about you."

Medley nodded and nuzzled Julie gently.

"Like I Told you before, you don't have to be, my sweet little hummingbird."

Julie nodded.

Medley suddenly turned serious and said, "Julie, I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay? Look at me."

Julie did so. She could tell Medley meant business. Her best pony friend never got stern, but when she did, it was generally for a good reason.

Once Julie was looking into Medley's green eyes, she continued speaking.

"Julie, I want you to promise me that you won't get involved with this problem with Sky Dash. I don't want my sweet little hummingbird in danger. I love you too much."

Julie nodded.

Medley shook her head and pulled a Megan.

"A nod isn't good enough. I want you to use your words and promise me that you won't no matter what happens, get involved with this."

Julie sighed. She didn't like it when her pretty Medley was in trouble and she couldn't help, but she did as she was told.

"I promise I won't get involved," Julie said.

Medley smiled and nuzzled Julie gently.

"Aw, that's my sweet little hummingbird."

Julie patted Medley's mane. She then got a thoughtful look in her green eyes.

"But you need something to protect you," Julie said. "And I have just the thing." She pulled her heart shaped locket from around her neck.

Megan had given the locket to Julie when she was seven years old. Megan had found it on a trip to Ireland. It had areal Rainbow in it too. Just like the Rainbow of Light, but not nearly as powerful. Megan had even had Mike engrave Julie's name on it. The locket meant a lot to Julie. Julie took her Rainbow locket off her neck and placed it ever so gently around Medley's.

"There," Julie said. "Now that mean Sky Dash will never hurt my pretty Medley again!"

Medley smiled and nuzzled Julie gently. She was really a sweet little girl and a good friend. Medley loved her sweet little hummingbird so much.

"Thank you, my sweet little hummingbird," Medley said.

Julie nodded.

"You're welcome." She climbed onto Medley's back and patted her mane gently. "I love you, my pretty Medley."

"Aw, I love you too, my sweet little hummingbird," Medley replied. She then took off for a short flight before going back to the Estate for dinner. She was planning on taking Julie to Flutter Valley so that she could visit with Morning Glory. Morning Glory was Julie's favorite Flutter Pony and Julie enjoyed spending time with her. She had known Morning Glory since she, Julie had been eight years old.

Meanwhile back at the Estate, Abby had brought Brooke outside so that she could play with Megan and Kassy. Abby had tried to get her to play with Ribbon and Gingerbread, but Brooke had seen Megan and started to reach for her. She was almost two years old and she loved Megan to pieces. She could almost say

her name, but it was still coming along.

"Hey sweetie!!" Megan said, tickling Brooke's tummy, making her giggle. "How are you, huh?"

Brooke giggled and snuggled into her favorite big cousin for a cuddle. She loved Megan so much.

Just then, Ember came out of the Estate. She looked a little upset. She came straight over to Megan and nuzzled her.

"Ember, honey, what's the matter?" Megan asked.

"Baby Rainbow Star threw up everywhere," she told her. "She's crying pretty hard."

Megan nodded and gave Brooke back to Abby. The moment Brooke was out of Megan's arms, she started to cry, but Abby quickly got her interested in her shape finder and she was smiling once again.

As Megan entered the nursery, she found her daughter laying in her bed, crying.

"Aw, my precious one!" Megan said soothingly. "It's okay, sweetie. Mama's here now. Come here. Aw, up you come. What's the matter huh?" Megan cradled her daughter close and gave her a kiss and hug. She then felt heat radiating from her. She took Baby Rainbow Star's temperature and discovered that she had a small fever. "Do you want to have cuddle time in the glider, my precious one?" Megan asked gently.

"Pwease!" Baby Rainbow Star said tearfully.

"All right. It's okay, sweetie. Come on." Megan then left the nursery with Baby Rainbow Star wailing in her arms. Before Megan actually left, she thanked Ember for getting her. After patting Ember's mane, Megan left to take care of her daughter. She went into the playroom and sat down in the glider with

Baby Rainbow Star in her arms.

"Mama sing pwease?" Baby Rainbow Star asked.

"Aw, sure I will." Megan then started singing "There's Always Another Rainbow" Which seemed to calm Baby Rainbow Star down.

As Megan sat there, rocking her daughter back and forth, Firefly came in. she wanted to see what was going on.

"What's up, my sweet girl?" Firefly asked, nuzzling Megan gently and then Baby Rainbow Star.

"Baby Rainbow Star has a touch of a tummy ache," Megan replied. "She has a little fever too. Poor baby."

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Baby Rainbow Star gently while sitting down next to Megan.

Baby Rainbow Star then turned to her aunt and asked, "Tell story, pwease, Auntie Firefly?"

Firefly was taken aback. Not because Baby Rainbow Star had called her "Auntie", but because she had asked her to tell her a story. Firefly didn't know any except for ones that were a little scary for a three year old.

"Okay. How about the time your Mama and I first met."

Megan raised her eyebrows.

"Exmay on the striatens ay," Megan said through gritted teeth.

Firefly shook her head.

"I'm not talking about that," Firefly said. "I'm talking about the very first time we met. Not the time I came to you for help three years later."

Megan's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"All right. I understand what you're talking about now. Go ahead."

Firefly nodded and swatted Megan playfully on the shoulder with her left front hoof.

"Okay. Well, it was on a warm Wednesday afternoon in late April. I had just flown over the Rainbow to explore a little and I had seen the cutest little girl I had ever laid my eyes on." Firefly smirked and Megan glared at her playfully, but she was smiling too.

"Mama was little like me?" Baby Rainbow Star asked.

Firefly burst out giggling as did Megan. Her daughter was so cute.

"Yes I was, you silly goober!" Megan smiled gently down at her daughter. She would have tickled her, but she didn't want to make her stomach feel worse.

"Anyway," Firefly said. "Back to the story. I was flying over a school playground, well out of sight of any children. And that's when I saw your mother. She was sitting alone, reading a book. She had her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a pretty bracelet. I smiled down at her, but of course she didn't see me. I then continued to watch her for a little while. It was then that a group of kids came over and started making fun of her. My mane bristled in anger and I felt a need to protect her. I didn't do anything just yet though. I waited until most of them had left. The first kid started calling her names and then he pushed her to the ground. That's when I stepped in. I did my famous double inside out loop and scared him to pieces. Unfortunately, I scared Megan too. she backed up a little and hid underneath of a picnic table. I waited until the kids had scattered and then I coaxed Megan out. I told her I wasn't going to hurt her and then I introduced myself. I finally managed to get her to come out and she told me her name."

"Did you take her for flight?" Baby Rainbow Star asked, positively intrigued by her aunt's tale.

Firefly shook her head.

"No. Not yet. I didn't want to overwhelm my sweet girl right away. And no, I didn't call Megan by that special name until the third time I came to her rescue. That was two weeks before Molly was born. It was on a Friday this time. I came to see her when I knew that everyone had gone back inside. She usually stayed outside because her class after lunch was gym, so she would wait for her class to come out. I waited until everyone had gone inside and then it happened. The same kids came and surrounded her. I got there just in time to stop them really hurting her, but she did have some scrapes and a few bruises.

That's when I used my special name for her and it stuck from then on. I comforted her and then took her back home. The nurse had said she could leave and then she went back inside. I think I gave her a fright." Firefly let a little laugh escape her lips.

Megan giggled too. She had remembered that.

"And before I knew it," Firefly said, "My sweet girl and I were closer than close." She nuzzled Megan gently and then nuzzled Baby Rainbow Star. "So what did you think of that story, sweetie?" Firefly then glanced down and saw that Baby Rainbow Star was fast asleep.

Megan giggled softly and tucked her daughter back in bed. she cleaned up the mess in the nursery before giving Baby Rainbow Star a fresh blankets and sheets.

After that, she took a short flight with Firefly.

"That was a good re telling of our first meeting," Megan said. "I still remember those kids were scared as anything when you did the double inside out loop and knocked Timmy Carter to the ground. Gretchen and her friends ran out of there so quickly, I thought they were being chased by bees or something."

Firefly laughed softly at the memory.

"Yup. Nobody messes with my sweet girl while I'm around."

Megan smiled fondly and patted Firefly's mane as they continued to soar over the clouds.

Meanwhile, Medley and Julie were flying around the sunflower patch when something black and blue streaked passed them. Julie gasped and clung onto Medley for dear life. As Medley landed, Sky Dash came up to her.

"Hey there baby!" He said. "I knew I'd find you here. Is this a friend of yours? She's cute. What's your name, sweetie?"

Julie glared at Sky Dash and hung onto Medley protectively and out of fright.

"Don't you touch her," Medley said. "Leave Julie out of this." She then turned to Julie and said, "Julie, go back to the Estate. Now!"

Julie didn't move.

"I'm not leaving you!" Julie exclaimed defiantly.

Medley knew it was no use, so she let Julie stay. She glared at Sky Dash.

Sky Dash took a few steps closer to Medley and without warning, slapped her across the face. Hard.

Julie gasped and forced herself to not start crying. She couldn't. not now. She would have to wait until she was back at the Estate in her sister's arms. Right now, she had to help her pretty Medley.

"Hang on!" Julie jumped off Medley's back and for a second, Medley thought Julie was going to obey her. She hoped and prayed that she would, but Julie did not. She made no effort to run.

In fact, she stepped In front of Medley, which made Medley's heart race. Medley tried to push Julie out of the way with her nose, but Julie turned around and knelt down in front of Medley. She opened up her locket and said what Megan always said to the Rainbow of Light.

"Rainbow, do your stuff!" Julie said commandingly.

The Rainbow jetted out of the locket and surrounded Sky Dash. He was momentarily surprised. It picked him up and started to swirl him around. When it was done doing that, it set him upon the ground rather hard.

"That'll teach you to hurt my pretty Medley!" Julie said, trying to suppress a giggle.

But her relief was short lived. All of a sudden, she felt herself leave the ground, but it wasn't Medley she landed on.

"Now, I'm going to teach you a lesson for messing with me!" Sky Dash said. With that, he took a now crying and struggling Julie back to his place, which was on the other side of the black mountain.

"Medley!!!" Julie cried out. "Medley!!! Help!!! My pretty Medley, help me!!! Help!!!! My pretty Medley!!!" Julie was now in tears. This was all her fault.

Medley stood there, unable to move for a second. She then realized what she had to do. She flew back to the Estate and nearly knocked Megan down by accident.

"Wow!" Firefly said, nuzzling Megan to make sure she was okay and then Medley. "Where's the fire, Med?"

"Julie! It's Julie. Sky Dash... .He... He..." Her voice trailed off as tears of guilt and pain came. She leaned against Megan, who gave her a hug. "He slapped me and then he took Julie! My sweet little hummingbird was so scared. It's all my fault."

"No it isn't!" Megan said firmly. "Medley, it's not your fault. We'll get Julie back. I can promise you that. You better stay here. I don't' want you anywhere near that evil pony. Firefly and I will get Julie back." She gave Medley another hug and kissed her gently. she then asked her to go and sit with Baby Rainbow Star. "If she wakes up and asks for me, tell her I'll be back. If she's thirsty, her sippy cup is full of juice."

Medley nodded and left for the nursery.

Once she was gone, Megan jumped on Firefly's back.

"Come on, Firefly! We need to save Julie."

"Say no more, my sweet girl! Let's fly!" Firefly took off and headed for the black mountains. She didn't know why, but something was telling her to go there. The Rainbow of Light was also giving Megan the impression that the black mountains were the right place to go.

Back in the nursery, Medley was playing with Melody when Baby Rainbow Star started to wake up. she sat up and looked around. She then spotted Medley and asked, "Where's my Mama? I want my Mama!" She then started to cry from not feeling good and wanting Megan.

Medley put Melody down and went over to comfort the scared baby pony.

"Shh, shh, hush now, sweetie. Your Mama will be back. She went somewhere with Auntie Firefly. Do you want Auntie Medley to read you a story?"

Baby Rainbow Star looked at Medley and then nodded. She really wanted Megan, but she would settle for her Auntie Medley for the time being. She really wasn't feeling good, but at least Medley was there to help her.

Medley smiled as she sat down and started to read Baby Rainbow Star her favorite story, "The Cat in the Hat". It was one of Melody's favorite books too.

Meanwhile, Sky Dash was sitting in his room, humming a song or whatever. He was happy that he had finally gotten the upper hoof with Medley, or so he thought. Now that he had Julie, Medley was sure to drop Glowstar and come back to him. He just knew it. he then walked into the room where Julie was

being held prisoner and smiled at her.

"Do you like it here? " He asked. "I tried to make it guest friendly, but I guess I don't know how to decorate."

Julie just whimpered and buried her face in her hands. she was scared and she didn't want to be here. She wanted Megan and her pretty Medley. She wanted her Pretty Medley so badly. She was also feeling guilty too. If only she hadn't used her Rainbow on Sky Dash, then this never would have happened.

"I see you need to be taught another lesson," Sky Dash said. With that, he slapped Julie's face , making her look up and cry harder.

"I want Medley!" Julie wailed.

"Well, unfortunately, that's something I want to, but she's not here. And I have news for you. If your Pretty Medley doesn't' show up soon, you'll never see her or your sister again." He laughed as Julie started to cry again. He then left the room to enjoy a cup of juice while waiting for Medley to show up. He knew she wouldn't be able to stand it if her sweet little hummingbird was hurt and she would come and save her. And then Sky Dash would give her an ultimatum. But little did Sky Dash know that he was about to receive the surprise of his life. It wasn't Medley who was coming to rescue

Julie. It was Firefly and Megan.

"I hope we're not too late," Megan said as Firefly flew towards the black mountains, going almost as fast as Whizzer.

"Me neither," Firefly said. "But I have something to tell you. If he hurt Julie in anyway, he's going to get it from me." She growled as they approached the black mountains. When they spotted Sky Dash's castle, Firefly did her double inside out loop and found a way inside rather quickly. Now the only thing left to do was find Sky Dash. If they found Sky Dash, then Julie was not far behind.

Megan got an idea.

"Rainbow, do your stuff!" She commanded. The Rainbow of Light soared out of the locket and arched forward. It made a path right into Sky Dash's dungeon, but unfortunately, Julie wasn't the only one to see it. Sky Dash smiled as he went to greet his guests.

By the time Megan and Firefly had found Julie, Sky Dash had found them. The Rainbow of Light had gone back into the locket, but Megan had a feeling they would need it again. and little did Sky Dash know, the Rainbow of Light was a lot stronger than Julie's Rainbow.

Just as Megan and Firefly approached the dungeon, Sky Dash kicked Firefly aside, knocking Megan right off her back!

Megan fell on her left side and felt a sharp pain go up her right arm. She let out a whimper of surprise and pain, but forced herself to focus on Julie. She had to get Julie out first.

"Megan!" Firefly said in alarm. She glared at Sky Dash as she rushed to sweet girl's side. She nuzzled her gently and then got her onto her back via her double inside out loop. "Are you okay, my sweet girl?"

Megan shook her head as tears of pain came to her eyes. She was trying so hard not to cry, but it was hard. Her right wrist hurt badly.

That was enough for Firefly. She nuzzled Megan gently and then deposited her on the ground so that she could get Julie free. Once Julie was free, she ran to Megan ,crying herself. She was so relieved, but Megan could see a scratch on her face. This got her mad. Her own tears subsided at once and concern for her sister took over. Her wrist was still hurting, but she would deal with it when they got back to the Estate.

"Come on, honey," Firefly said, getting Megan onto her back again. "I'll deal with this creep later." With that, Firefly flew off back to the Estate.

When they got there, Medley came out to greet them. She had gotten Baby Rainbow Star back to sleep and she was rested soundly. As Medley approached Firefly, Julie jumped from Megan's half hold and ran to her best friend. She threw her arms around Medley's neck and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet little hummingbird. It's okay, sweetie. It's all right. I'm not mad at you, sweetie. I promise. It's okay." She then looked towards Firefly and asked, "What happened?"

Firefly glared towards the outskirts of Ponyland and then nuzzled Megan gently.

"I'll tell you after I get my sweet girl sorted. Come on, sweetie." She took Megan inside and got an ace bandage to wrap her wrist in. After that, she tucked Megan in bed for awhile and then sat down beside her. "Just try and get some rest, honey. I'm right here."

Megan nodded and did so. The tears of pain were falling again, and this time, Megan made no effort to stop them. She was just so tired and her wrist was hurting like anything.

"Firefly, what happened?" Medley asked again. She was really worried now. Julie was still crying into her mane. She didn't want to leave her Pretty Medley for anything.

Firefly sighed as she nuzzled her sweet girl gently. After about five minutes, Firefly began to tell Medley what had happened when they went to save Julie.

"Sky Dash smacked into me and Megan fell off my back. Her right wrist is sprained."

Medley gasped and nuzzled Megan gently.

"Megan, I'm really sorry," Medley said sincerely.

Megan shook her head, even though she was still crying from pain.

"It's not your fault, Medley. I promise."

Medley nodded. She then turned her attention to her sweet little hummingbird who was still crying into her mane.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet little hummingbird. It's okay. You're safe and sound now."

Julie nodded, but she still continued to cry.

Medley then turned to Firefly for the answer.

"Did Julie get hurt?"

Firefly frowned an nodded.

"I think Sky Dash hit her."

Medley nuzzled Julie gently. As she was doing that, Mike came into the room with a list.

"Hey Medley," he said. "Cupcake wants to know about what kind of cake you... . . did I miss somethin' here?"

"A lot of somethings actually. Mike, can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?" Mike asked. He was always ready to help anyone who needed it.

"Can you patch Julie up? She got a bit scraped up."

Mike nodded. But as he went to pick Julie up, she let out an ear splitting wail and clung to Medley for dear life.

"No! I want to stay with Medley!" Julie cried. "I want my pretty Medley!! I want my pretty Medley!! I want to stay with my pretty Medley!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet little hummingbird," Medley soothed, nuzzling Julie as Mike picked her up. "It's okay, Julie. It's all right. I'm going with you. But you need to let Mike patch you up. You don't want to get an infection do you?"

Julie just whimpered and reached for Medley as Mike carried her to the kitchen.

When they got there, Mike set Julie on the counter and started to clean her cuts and put a bandage on her bruised arm. He then started to do his impression of Iago from "Aladdin", which got Julie to giggle a little. She always liked it when Mike did that. He could always get her laughing.

"Aw, there ya go," Medley said, nuzzling Julie gently. "Do you feel better now, my sweet little hummingbird?"

Julie nodded, but then felt her tummy do a summersault. She put her hand over her mouth and Mike was on her like a shot. He placed her in front of the toilet just as she brought up the contents of her stomach.

Julie was in tears once again and all she wanted was Medley.

Mike tucked Julie in bed and Medley stayed with her sweet little hummingbird. She started to nuzzle Julie and sing her to sleep. It worked and Julie relaxed, but she couldn't fall asleep at first. She was feeling too yucky.

She whimpered and buried her face in Medley's mane as she felt more pain go through her stomach. She didn't like getting tummy aches. They always made her feel really bad.

Meanwhile, Firefly was reading with Megan when Baby Sunflyer came into the room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Baby Sunflyer shouted excitedly, nuzzling Firefly and then Megan.

"What is it ,sweetie? " Firefly asked, giving her daughter a nuzzle.

"Glowstar's here!"

"He is?" Firefly asked.

Baby sunflyer nodded and giggled. She led her Mommy outside to where Glowstar was now talking to Peachy. Baby Sunflyer flew up to meet him. He was her favorite cousin. Of course, he was the only cousin she knew she had. But that didn't matter.

"Glowstar! Glowstar!" She shouted, excitedly. She nuzzled her cousin.

"Hey there cutie-pie!" Glowstar shouted, giving Baby Sunflyer a nuzzle. "Where's your mommy?"

"Right here," Firefly said, flying over. "I know Medley will be thrilled to see you! We've had some action going on here today."

"Like what?" Glowstar asked.

"A creep of a pony Medley used to date is back and he's hurting her."

Glowstar glared towards the outskirts of Ponyland.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Glowstar said vengefully.

Firefly nodded as she led the way into the Estate.

"I thought you would say that."

"Is Medley around now?" Glowstar asked.

"Yup. Come on." Firefly led Glowstar into Julie's bedroom where Medley was still gently nuzzling the little girl.

Julie was almost asleep, but she was still having trouble.

Firefly frowned when she saw the state her Jules was in.

"What's the matter with my Jules?" Firefly asked, nuzzling her gently.

"My tummy hurts!" Julie answered tearfully.

"Aw, it's going to be okay," Firefly assured her. She then smiled towards Medley and said, "Medley, guess whose here?"

"Who?" Medley asked. She then looked up and her face broke into a grin. She rushed over to Glowstar and nuzzled him. "I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed. "I didn't expect you for another hour or so."

Glowstar smiled as he nuzzled Medley gently.

"Well, the winds were good, so I Got here in record time."

Medley nodded as she nuzzled him again. She sung Julie one more song before the child drifted off to sleep. Once Julie was asleep, Medley took Glowstar to see Melody.

The baby pony was happy to see her Daddy, but she was a little cranky from just waking up from her nap. Medley got Melody giggling by tickling her tummy and soon enough, she was all smiles once again.

While Glowstar spent some time with Melody, Medley checked on Julie. She then returned to the nursery and spentnt some time with her fiancé and their lovely daughter. She had really missed Glowstar and she knew Melody felt the same way.

About two hours later, Julie woke up feeling a lot better. She ate some soup and it stayed down. Medley along with Megan and Firefly were very happy about this.

Firefly volunteered to watch Melody while Medley and Glowstar went for a flight.

"Can I come too?" Julie asked.

Medley nodded and then looked to Glowstar to make sure it was okay with him as well.

Glowstar smiled and nodded.

"Sure you can."

Julie smiled and climbed on Medley's back. Then the two Pegasus ponies were off. They took a flight around Ponyland, trying to find a good spot for the wedding.

"I've always liked the waterfall," Glowstar said. "Do you think we could have the wedding there?"

Medley smiled.

"Maybe." She said. "The waterfall is very pretty."

"What do you think, Julie?" Glowstar asked, wanting his friend's opinion.

Glowstar knew that Julie was Medlye's best Human friend, but he liked her a lot too. He had known Julie since the little girl was six after all.

"I think the waterfall is a pretty spot for a wedding," Julie agreed. She then frowned and said, "But I can't swim that good."

"It's well, my sweet little hummingbird," Medley corrected Julie, gently.

"Well," Julie repeated.

"Good girl."

Glowstar smiled and he and Medley continued flying, at least until an unwanted guest arrived. None other than Sky Dash. He plowed right into Glowstar, and nearly knocked him out of the sky.

"I told you I'd be back," Sky Dash said, smirking at Medley. "Did you miss me?"

Medley shook her head.

"I told you before, I want nothing more to do with you! Especially after you hurt my sweet little hummingbird! Now just leave!"

"Hey Medley!" Glowstar shouted, flying up. "Is this the pony whose been bothering you?"

"If you only knew how much," Medley said, giving Glowstar a grateful look.

"Stay out of this, globe boy," Sky Dash said. "You're out of your league."

"Leave Medley alone," Glowstar said.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll be sorry."

Sky Dash slammed into Glowstar and then slapped Medley across the face.

Medley was so stunned from Sky Dash's slap, she nearly fell out of the sky!

Julie whimpered as she hung on, trying not to fall off Medley's back.

"Medley!" Glowstar shouted, "Get out of here!! Go back to the Estate!"

Medley didn't need telling twice. She flew down to the Estate, praying and hoping that Megan was there. She needed her comfort now more than ever.

Meanwhile, back outside, Glowstar and Sky Dash had gotten into a big fight. They were yelling so loudly, nearly everyone in the Estate came out to see what was going on.

"What in the whole of Hogwarts is goin' on out here!" Patrick shouted.

"Hey that's Glowstar!" Cotton Candy shouted.

"And Sky Dash," Firefly said. "Get him, Glowstar! Kick his pony butt!"

"Firefly!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"What?" Firefly asked.

Glowstar did the double inside out loop and knocked Sky Dash silly. Sky Dash got up and started to fly back to his place.

"You just wait!" he shouted. "You haven't heard the last of me yet!"

"If you ever hurt Medley again, I'll give you more than the double inside out loop, buddy!" Glowstar warned.

Sky Dash didn't say anything. He just glared at the Estate and flew back to his place. Firefly glared back at him, and went back to Megan to see how she was doing. She was cuddling with Molly and Baby Rainbow Star.

"What in Ponyland was going on out there?" Megan asked.

"Glowstar showed Sky Dash a thing or two," Firefly said. She frowned and then added, "Something tells me we haven't heard the last of him."

Megan nodded. She felt the same way.

Elsewhere in the Estate, Julie was practically hysterical. She was clinging to Medley, and wouldn't let go. Mike was trying to calm her down, for fear she would get sick again.

"It's okay now, lassie! Everythin's goin' to be all right. Sky Dash is gone. Glowstar took care of him."

"He'll be back!" Julie wailed, burying her face in Medley's mane while letting out a wail like a fire engine. "I know he will! He's going to hurt my pretty Medley again! I don't want my pretty Medley to get hurt again"

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet little hummingbird. It's okay. Just take it easy, okay? You don't want to get another tummyache, do you?"

Julie seemed to listen to Medley and started to relax a little bit.

But as soon as she felt Mike's hand on her shoulder, she let out another wail and continued to cling to Medley. All Julie wanted right now was her pretty Medley.

"Julie, you're goin' to choke Medley if you don't loosen your grip a wee bit." Mike told her.

"No she won't," Medley said.

"I don't want to leave my pretty Medley!" Julie wailed. "I don't want my pretty Medley to get hurt again!"

"But she's got a weddin' to plan, lassie," Mike said, trying to remain calm.

Medley got an idea.

"Julie," She said, gently. "Do you want to help me plan my wedding?"

Julie sniffled, and nodded. She loosened her grip as well. Medley smiled, and nuzzled her.

"Okay then," She said. "Let's go find Glowstar and get to work, my sweet little hummingbird. I know exactly what you can do."

"What?" Julie asked.

"You can make crowns of flowers for you, Molly, and Firefly."

Julie smiled. She loved to make flower crowns and she was going to make one for Medley too.

"Aw, that's my sweet little hummingbird." Medley nuzzled Julie gently before taking to the air and going to find Glowstar.

Mike breathed of relief, and went into the kitchen. Cupcake and Gingerbread were baking the wedding cake.

"Are you okay, Mike?" Cupcake asked. She could tell something was wrong. Mike was cleaning out his ear with his left hand.

"Yeah, I tried to pry Julie away from Medley," Mike answered. "If she lost her voice, she'll find it in mi ear."

Cupcake nodded and gave Mike a gentle smile.

Later that night, Medley was having a bad night. She was tossing and turning, in the middle of a nightmare. She was also screaming. Firefly ran in and nuzzled her.

"Med!" She shouted. "Medley, wake up! Wake up, sweetie, come on. You're having a nightmare, hon, wake up!"

Medley shot to attention and began to cry. Both Megan and Patrick ran in to see what was the matter. Medley immediately jumped out of bed and ran to Megan.

"Oh Megan!" She wailed. "Oh it was so awful! Sky Dash... . he ... he ... ."

"It's all right, Medley," Megan said, gently stroking her mane with her good hand.

Patrick had his wand in hand. He always slept with it under his pillow, and often took it with him when he was awakened in the middle of the night. He clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"Hey Med," he said. "Uhh, would you mind if I legilimized you? I'd like to see what's going on in your head."

Medley thought it over. After a few minutes, she nodded.

Patrick held up his wand and took a deep breath.

"Legilimens!" he shouted. He felt himself slip sliding across the floor, and into Medley's mind. Patrick saw the first time Medley met Firefly, and the first time she met Glowstar. He also saw Sky Dash beating Medley pretty badly. Just as the next thing started, Patrick felt himself being pulled backward and he was back in his own body. He was shaking a little, but he was okay after a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked.

Patrick nodded.

Just then, Medley started feeling sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom with Firefly and the others close behind. She made it just in time. As Medley was bringing up the contents of her stomach, Firefly put a comforting hoof on Medley's mane. This was all too familiar to the pink Pegasus. Medley had

gotten sick this badly only one time before. When Sky Dahs had beat her after she tried to break up with him.

Medley let out a sob of pain as she tried to gain control of her stomach. She sipped at the Ginger Ale Megan was offering her, but it didn't stay down.

"It's okay, Med," Firefly soothed, stroking Medley's mane

gently. "Megan and I are here for you. We won't let that creep hurt you again."

"Firefly's right," Megan said, patting Medley's mane. "Everything's going to be okay." Megan then helped Medley back to bed and tucked her in. She got her a bucket and then went to tuck Molly, Julie and Baby Rainbow Star in. Medley didn't want Firefly to leave her side for a minute. Firefly was determined to keep Medley safe, even if that meant staying with her all night.

After Megan was done singing to her little sisters and daughter, she bid Firefly and Medley good night and she went to bed herself.

Meanwhile in Medley's room, Medley was having trouble falling asleep. Even though Firefly was with her, she was still having trouble.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see him," Medley whimpered into Firefly's mane as she buried her face there for protection.

"I know, Med, I know. But you're going to be okay. I promise. Megan and I won't let anything happen to you. Neither will any of our other friends. Come on now, lay down and let's see if we can get some sleep." Firefly then helped Medley to lay down and they both tried to sleep.

About three hours later, Firefly got up and was relieved to see that Medley was sleeping soundly. She gave her best friend a small kiss on her cheek and laid back down. She was about to roll over and fall back to sleep when she heard someone throwing up in the bathroom. She jumped up and ran to see who

it was.

As Firefly pushed opened the door, she saw Megan bent over the toilet. She looked like she was shaking a little.

"Oh Megan!" Firefly exclaimed sympathetically. She rushed to her sweet girl's side and pushed her blond hair out of her face. She then started to rub Megan's shoulder gently, trying to keep her calm.

"It hurts!" Megan whimpered tearfully as she gagged and threw up again. "Firefly it hurts really bad!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, my sweet girl. It's going to be okay. What's the matter, honey? Can you tell me what hurts? Is it your head?"

Megan nodded and then collapsed to her knees and let out a painful sob while burying her face in her hands.

Firefly was on her like a shot.

"It's okay. Come here, honey." Firefly got Megan onto her back via the double inside out loop and took her back to Medley's room. She needed to be there in case Medley needed her, but now her eldest daughter was in pretty bad shape herself.

"When did it start hurting?" Firefly asked gently as she

tucked Megan into the cot next to her sleeping bag that she had set up beside Medley's bed.

"Twenty-minutes ago!" Megan whimpered tearfully as she let out another painful sob and tried to bury her face in the pillow.

"Aw, shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. It's okay, Megan. It's all right. That's my sweet girl. Come here, sweetie." Firefly gently nuzzled the teenage girl.

Megan responded by sitting up slowly and wrapping her arms around Firefly's neck, burying her face in Firefly's mane for protection from the pain, even though there were no lights on in the whole room.

"Shh, shh. You're okay, honey. It's all right, my sweet girl.

Shh... ." Firefly soothed as she started stroking Megan's hair with her front left hoof.

All of a sudden, Megan turned away and threw up again. Firefly wasn't quick enough with the bucket and it went on the floor. She then placed the bucket in front of Megan and helped her to face forward.

After Megan's stomach had calmed down somewhat, Firefly soothed her and then helped her to lay back down. It took Megan awhile, but she fell asleep not long after that.

The next morning, Medley awoke with a start. She sat up and looked around. When she saw Firefly awake, she smiled a little and sighed with relief.

"Good morning, Med," Firefly said. "Did you sleep well?"

Medley nodded and then she glanced over at Megan and frowned.

"What's the matter with Megan?" Medley asked in concern.

"She had a migraine last night. I found my sweet girl throwing up in the bathroom, so I brought her in here. I knew you didn't want me to leave you and I knew Megan needed my help."

Medley nodded and nuzzled Megan gently. Unfortunately, she woke her up.

Megan let out a painful whimper before clapping a hand to her mouth.

Firefly was on her like a shot. She put it in front of her and helped Megan to sit up.

"There ya go, my sweet girl. It's okay. You're okay. It's all right. It's okay. Medley and I are here. You're all right. Is your head still hurting, honey?" She asked softly, not wanting to make her daughter feel worse.

Megan nodded as she let out a painful sob before losing the contents of her stomach again.

"Aw, poor thing," Medley said, putting her front left hoof on Megan's shoulder. "It's okay." She then looked at Firefly and asked, "Will Megan be better soon?"

Firefly nodded.

"She should be in a little while." She then helped Megan to lay back down, but Megan didn't want to. She sat up again and buried her face in Firefly's mane for protection from the sunlight that was streaming in through the window.

Medley saw this and immediately drew the shades down. She then nuzzled Megan and then went to get something to eat. She was unusually hungry.

Even though she had gotten sick the night before, she was feeling strangely famished now.

When Medley entered the kitchen, Julie jumped from her chair and ran to her best pony friend. She gave Medley a hug and in turn, Medley nuzzled her sweet little hummingbird gently.

"Are you feeling better?" Julie asked hopefully.

"Much," Medley said. "Now it's only Megan that has to get better."

"Why?" Kassy asked. "is she okay?"

Medley nodded.

"Yeah. She just has a little headache. Firefly is taking care of her."

Kassy nodded and went back to her breakfast. She wanted to check on Megan, but she knew she would have to wait until after she was done eating.

Just then, Mike came into the room. He was unusually hungry too. He poured himself some milk and then made some oatmeal.

Cupcake had made pancakes, but Mike didn't think his stomach would tolerate it. He then looked up and asked, "Where are Megan and Molly? My little peanut butter cup is usually up before my little butterfly." He said, referring to Kassie.

Medley nodded.

"Megan has a migraine and Firefly is with her. And as for Molly, I think she's sleeping a little later today. She doesn't have math with you until eleven-thirty."

Mike nodded and started to eat his oatmeal slowly.

Meanwhile back in Medley's room, Firefly was stroking Megan's hair and trying to get her to sleep. She wasn't feeling any better and she had just thrown up again.

As Megan tried to sleep, Patrick came in. He gasped when he saw the state his girlfriend was in. He ran over to her and gave her a kiss and a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"What's the matter with Megan?" Patrick asked softly.

"Her head is really hurting her, " Firefly said. "I found her throwing up in the bathroom last night and I brought her into Medley's room."

Patrick nodded and left the room to eat some breakfast..

Firefly then went back to nuzzling Megan gently. she wanted her to get at least a few more hours sleep.

After Patrick was gone, Firefly settled herself down and tried to get an extra hour of sleep herself. The night before had been really hard on her.

Two hours later, Megan woke up feeling a lot better. Her stomach wasn't as queasy, but her head was still hurting a little.

Firefly nuzzled her sweet girl gently when she realized that Megan was awake.

"Are you feeling better, my sweet girl?"

Megan nodded.

"Yup. A lot better. My stomach isn't as queasy, but my head still hurts a little bit."

Firefly nodded. She knew Megan's headache would go away eventually.

The pink pegasus took Megan to the kitchen to try her on some soup and toast. It stayed down and Megan even ate a second bowl.

After lunch, Megan went to check on Baby Rainbow Star. She found her playing with Ember. As Megan went to pick her daughter up, Julie ran into the nursery in tears. She was practically hysterical.

Seeing the state her little sister was in, Megan put Baby Rainbow Star down and picked Julie up.

"Julie? Honey, what's the matter, little one?" Megan asked.

"Medley... .Medley... .Medley's hurt! She's hurt really bad!!!"

Megan's heart raced. She tore out of the nursery and into the Estate. Firefly was with Medley, trying to keep her calm.

"What happened?" Megan asked as she put Julie down. She reached Medley's side and started to stroke her mane with her good hand. "it's going to be okay," Megan said gently, "I promise, it's going to be all right. What happened, Medley?"

"Megan!" Medley whimpered. She tried to lean against her, but Megan helped her to lay back down.

"I'm here," Megan assured her. "I'm here. You can't sit up right now. Just stay still for now, okay? It's going to be all right. Can you tell me what hurts?"

Megan knelt down and started to examine Medley. Everything seemed to be okay, but Medley did have some bruises on her right cheek and her right front hoof

looked broken.

When Megan touched it, Medley whimpered and buried her face in Firefly's mane while trying to lean closer to Megan too.

"Okay, it's okay, Medley. It's all right. You're going to be okay." Megan then started to get up, but Medley reached her left front hoof out to her.

"Megan don't' go!! Please, he'll hurt me if you leave!! Megan please!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, Medley, shh," Megan soothed gently, bending down and patting Medley's mane. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get something for you to lay on. We need to get you down to Dr. Larson so she can check you out." Megan then left and returned with a long carpet of some kind. She helped

Medley lay down on it and North Star, Wind Whistler and Heart Throb pulled it, while Megan climbed on Firefly's back.

"I want to come too!!" Julie cried as Mike held her in his arms. "I want to be with my pretty Medley!!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, lassie," Mike soothed, stroking Julie's hair gently. "Everythin' is goin' to be okay. I promise. Megan and Medley will be back soon." He then started singing a song, trying to calm her down.

When Megan, Firefly, Wind Whistler, Heart Throb, North Star and Medley reached the hospital over the Rainbow, Dr. Larson saw them right away. She went to get some supplies and a nurse got Medley into an exam room and told her that only one of her friends could stay.

Medley looked from Firefly to Megan and then back to Megan. she didn't know who to choose.

Firefly saw her best friend's plight and gave her a gentle nuzzle.

"I'll be waiting right outside, okay, Med?" She then gave Megan a nuzzle and left.

Medley then sat up, trying to lean against Megan.

"I'm right here," Megan assured her hurt friend. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be all right. I'm not going to leave you." She started stroking Medley's mane and singing "There's Always Another Rainbow" hoping it would calm Medley down.

After she was done singing, she asked, "Medley, can you tell me what happened?"

Medley took a shaky breath and then started telling Megan how she had gotten hurt.

"I was in Posey's garden," Medley started, her voice tearful. "An-and Posey left to get a watering can. And then... then... Sky Dash... .He just ... . app-appeared out of no-nowhere. He just started slapping me and then he pushed me to the ground when I tried to fly away. He hurt me so badly! I tried to call for you and Firefly, but he wouldn't let me! Oh Megan, I was...I was so scared!" Medley then broke down in tears.

"Shh, shh, hush now, shh, it's going to be okay, Medley. It's going to be all right." Megan stroked Medley's mane gently and started to sing to her again.

As Megan was done singing "There's Always Another Rainbow" For the fourth time, the door to the examining room opened and Dr. Larson walked back in.

She smiled when she saw Megan, but gasped when she saw Medley and the state she was in.

"What in the world... " Dr. Larson asked, but found herself unable to finish the sentence.

Medley just whimpered and moved closer to Megan as Dr. Larson started to examine her.

Megan tried to fight back tears as she started to tell Dr. Larson what had happened.

"Medley got hurt pretty badly. Her old boyfriend well, he... .he's been harassing her and then today he. . . ." Megan's voice trailed off.

Dr. Larson didn't need her to finish her sentence. She knew what Megan was trying to say.

"You're going to be okay," Dr. Larson said gently, stroking Medley's mane. "You're going to be all right." She then started an IV and got Medley rehydrated. She then gave her some pain killers and proceeded to do an x-ray of Medley's right front hoof.

After the x-ray was over, Dr. Larson came back and told

Megan what was going on.

"It appears Medley's right front leg is broken. I'm going to have to cast it and she'll be off her hooves or at least that one

for about four weeks."

Medley gasped and Megan knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry," Megan said. "I'm sure we'll be able to have the wedding even if you can't walk on that leg. I promise." Megan then gave Medley a comforting hug and started to stroke her mane again.

Dr. Larson then gave Medley some more pain killers. After Medley's IV bag had run out, Dr. Larson took the IV out and told Megan that she could take Medley home.

Megan nodded and then guided Medley outside. Firefly nuzzled her best pony friend the moment she saw her.

"What happened?" She asked. "I was practically going crazy."

Megan shook her head.

"Medley's right front hoof is broken. She's going to be off her hooves for the next six weeks."

Firefly's jaw about hit the ground. She recovered and nuzzled Medley gently. she then nuzzled Megan and the young girl climbed onto her back for the journey home.

It wasn't a very slow trip and nobody talked much.

Everyone was in their own little world.

Medley was whimpering a little from pain and all she

wanted was Megan's comfort and to sleep. She wanted Firefly's comfort too, but Megan had really been there for her back in the hospital and she was still reeling from the IV medicine and everything that had taken place that day. She was also scared out of her wits.

When they returned to the Estate, Megan got Medley tucked in bed and promised to stay with her after she had checked on Molly and Baby Rainbow Star.

Medley nodded. She understood that Megan had a daughter and two little sisters to take care of too. After Megan was gone, Medley broke down again.

Firefly was at her side in seconds. She started nuzzling Medley gently and Medley accepted her best friend's comfort just fine.

After Megan returned from checking on her daughter and little sisters, she sat down on the edge of Medley's bed and started to gently stroke her mane.

"You're going to be okay, Medley. It's going to be all right." Megan then started to sing "There's Always Another Rainbow" Again.

Just then, Julie came into the room. She was crying and her face looked tear stained. She ran for Medley, but Megan got to her first. she picked her up and set her in her lap.

"Let me go!" Julie cried, struggling in Megan's loving hold. "Let me go!!! I want Medley!! I want to see my pretty Medley!! I want Medley!! I Just want to see Medley!!"

"Jules!" Firefly scolded sternly, but she nuzzled her gently. "Cool it with the yelling, please? You're hurting my ears. Besides, Medley needs rest. She's going to be fine. You can hug her, just be careful okay?"

Julie nodded and Megan let her go. Julie threw her arms around Medley's neck and gave her the biggest hug she could without hurting her. She continued to cry and Medley gently nuzzled her sweet little hummingbird.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet little hummingbird. Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be fine, sweetie. I promise." She then felt a pain go through her hoof and she tried to sit up again.

"Julie, honey, come here," Megan said gently. She took Julie into her arms and set her down. She then rushed to Medley's side and started to stroke her mane gently. she then gave her another pain killer and some water.

After Medley was as comfortable as she could be, she leaned against Megan and tried to sleep. It was hard, but Medley got there eventually.

"I hope Medley is gonna be okay," Firefly said.

"I'm sure Medley's going to be fine," Megan said reassuringly. "Once everything settles down again and we get her wedding ready and stuff."

"How are you doing, my sweet girl?" Firefly asked, nuzzling her daughter.

"I'm feeling a lot better. My wrist still hurts, but it should feel better soon."

Firefly nodded and sat down to stay with Medley.

Megan went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was hungry after the morning she had. When she entered the kitchen, she found Molly and Fizzy, along with Kassy and Abby having a little snack.

Molly jumped off her chair and ran to give Megan a kiss and hug.

Megan scooped up her baby sunshine and kissed her gently.

"Aw, how's my little sunshine doing?" Megan asked, giving Molly a hug and starting to stroke her hair.

Molly smiled and snuggled into Megan for a cuddle.

"Fine. I missed you."

"Aw, I know you did, but I've been helping Medley out. That' doesn't mean I don't have time for you." She then gave Molly another kiss and started to tickle her tummy, making her giggle.

"I love you, Megan," Molly said after she had stopped giggling.

"Aw, I love you too, sweetie. " Megan said, giving Molly another hug. "I love you so much."

Just then, Fizzy blew some bubbles into Megan's left ear, making the young girl giggle.

"Miss Fizzy!" Megan shouted, while using her special name for Fizzy. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Fizzy giggled as she blew some more bubbles, but this time towards Molly. Soon, all three friends were giggling up a storm.

Meanwhile back at Sky Dash's place, Sky Dash was sitting in his living room, smirking. He had finally done it. He had finally gotten to Medley. He had ruined her wedding, or so he thought. He wanted to get back at her for going to Megan for help and especially Firefly. He just had to think about how to do it.

This was going to take some planning, but Sky Dash was a very patient pony, at least when it came to thinking of plans. He smiled as he sat back and stared out the window, hoping an idea would come to him. And then he smirked. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to steal Medley's daughter.

Sky Dash knew how close Medley and Melody were and he also knew that if he ransomed Melody, Medley would surely come back to him, no questions asked. At least that's what Sky Dash was hoping would happen. Little did he know just how wrong he was.

Meanwhile back at the Estate, Medley had been sleeping when she woke up from a nightmare. She was sweating and she felt sick again.

She looked around and then tried to take a deep breath. She had to calm down.

Firefly wasn't around and neither was Megan. but she needed Megan. she needed someone to help her. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her voice, "MEGAN!!!!!!!!!!"

Megan heard Medley's scream all the way in the den where she had been watching "Sagwa" With Kassy. She put the little girl down and ran for Medley's room.

The teenager found her friend shaking and on the verge of throwing up, not to mention she was in tears.

"Medley, what's the-" Megan didn't have time to finish her sentence.

Medley sat up so fast so that she could seek comfort from her friend that she ended up throwing up everywhere.

"Oh Medley!" Megan said gently. she held the bucket in front of her as Medley got sick two more times.

just as Medley's stomach was

calming down, Firefly came into the room. She too had heard the scream and she wanted to make sure that Medley was okay.

"Med? Medley, what's the matter, honey?" Firefly rushed to her best friend's side and nuzzled her gently. she then turned to Megan and asked, "Megan, honey, what happened?"

Megan shrugged and shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I was reading when I heard Medley yell for me. She sounded really scared. I came in here and before I could ask her what was wrong, she just threw up everywhere. She got sick two more times since then. I'm trying to calm her down. I think she had a bad dream."

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Medley again.

"Is that it, sweetie? Did you have another nightmare?" Firefly asked in concern.

Medley nodded and leaned closer to Megan as the young girl started to stroke her mane again.

"Can you tell us what it was about?" Megan asked gently. "It might make you feel better."

Medley nodded and took a deep breath.

"It was about Sky Dash!" She sobbed into Megan's shoulder. "He. . . .He. . .He took Melody! He took her and she was gone forever!" With that, Medley broke down completely and ended up throwing up again.

Megan was ready with the bucket.

After Medley's stomach had calmed down, Megan sat there and stroked Medley's mane and sung to her, hoping that would help. It did help for a little while. It wasn't' until around an hour after Medley's nightmare, did something happen that made Medley not want to leave Megan for anything and Firefly want to kick Sky Dash to the ends of Ponyland.

Megan was just getting Medley to sleep when Baby Rainbow Star came in with a fearful expression on her face. She ran to her mother, but when Megan picked her up, she didn't bury her face in her shoulder like she usually did.

Instead, she let out a wail and then exclaimed, "Melody gone!"

Megan stroked her daughter's mane gently and then asked, "Baby Rainbow Star, honey, can you tell Mama what you just said again, please?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded and repeated what she had said, trying not to cry so hard this time.

"Melody's gone! Not in crib! Auntie Firefly not with her. She gone!"

Megan nodded and her blood ran cold. She gave Baby Rainbow Star to her Auntie Molly and went back to help Medley. As she was trying to calm Medley down, Firefly came in. She nuzzled Medley gently and asked, "What's the matter? Did she have another nightmare?"

Megan shook her head.

"No. Baby Rainbow Star just came in and told me ..." Her voice trailed off.

"What did she say? Megan? What happened, honey?" Firefly asked, fearing the answer.

Megan choked back a sob and replied, "Melody's gone."

"WHAT?!" Firefly screamed. "Ooooh. That's low. That is low! That does it! He's gone too far now! Why I oughta ... ."

"Firefly, calm down a little," Megan said. "I know you're upset, and so am I. But we have to do something."

"Right," Firefly said. "We have to get Melody back. Come on."

Megan was about to climb on Firefly, when Medley reached out with her good hoof. She touched Megan's shoulder and looked ready to cry.

"Megan please!" She begged. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! He might come back!"

Megan kneeled next to Medley and stroked her mane. She couldn't leave the green Pegasus now. She was so upset, and all she wanted was Megan.

Megan looked at Firefly.

"I think you might have to get someone else to go with you," She said. "I can't leave Medley."

"I understand," Firefly nodded. "I know just the person."

Firefly flew outside. She found Patrick playing a game with Ember and Baby Heart Throb. Firefly got Patrick onto her back via the double inside out loop and told him what was going on as they flew. By the time Firefly was done explaining, Patrick's blood was boiling.

"He's gone too far now!" Patrick exclaimed. "We're going to get Melody back. And then Sky Dash is going to pay."

"That's just what I was thinking," Firefly said. She nuzzled her kiddo gently as she flew towards the black mountains, a determined look in her eye.

When they got to the castle, they found Sky Dash waiting for them. He hadn't hurt Melody yet, but she was still whimpering. She didn't like this place and she just wanted her Mommy.

"What are you doing here?" Sky Dash asked.

"We're here to get Melody back," Patrick said. He raised his magic wand in a threatening way.

"All right, kiddo, give him what he deserves."

"With pleasure, Firefly!" Patrick said. He smiled as he raised his wand and cried, "Rictor sempra!"

Sky Dash was thrown backwards and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Way to go, kiddo!" Firefly exclaimed. She scooped Melody up by the scruff of her neck and turned to leave. She flew off back to Ponyland.

As for Sky Dash, he was completely dazed out. Sky Dash fell to the ground after that.

Patrick held Melody gently as Firefly flew them back to Paradise Estate.

When they got back to the Estate, Firefly set Melody in Medley's front hooves.

Medley breathed of relief and nuzzled her daughter.

"Oh, my baby!" She shouted, full of relief. "My sweet baby girl! Oh, I'm so glad you're all right!" Medley gave Melody about a million kisses.

Melody gurgled, and nuzzled her mother.

"That's right," Firefly said. "Say "Auntie Firefly and Uncle Patrick saved me, Mommy. They kicked bad old Sky Dash's butt!" That's right, can you say that?"

Melody gurgled, and nuzzled her mommy.

Everyone in the room laughed.

Glowstar walked into the room and nuzzled both Medley and Melody. He was glad that they were both okay.

During the next few weeks, everyone started to work on the plans for Medley's wedding. Medley had to rest, but she had final say in what went on and who wore what.

Julie was having fun doing her part to help out. She enjoyed making flower crowns and just knowing that Medley was going to wear one of her flower crowns during her wedding made Julie feel really good. Julie smiled as she began tying yellow ribbons to the flower crown she was making.

"Hey, that's great, Jules," A familiar voice said. "I don't know how you do it. When you grow up, you should make flower crowns for a living."

Julie turned around and looked up to see who was complimenting her work.

"Danny!" She and Molly shouted in unison.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Molly asked.

"Surprise brought me up," Danny explained. "I wanted to help with Medley's wedding."

"Medley can use all the help she can get," Julie said. She hasn't been feeling well."

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, sitting down next to his little cousins.

"Her old boyfriend's hurting her," Molly said.

Danny nodded, and thought about Ryan Cummings. He didn't like him at all for what he did to Megan.

"Sky Dash took Melody," Julie continued. "but Patrick and Firefly got her back. They kicked his butt."

"That's good," Danny said, handing Julie a flower to put in her wreath.

"Thank you," She said. She tied a pink ribbon to it, and gave it to Molly.

"There you go," She said. "Yours is all done. Try it on."

Molly squealed with delight. She immediately put the wreath on her head. Then she ran to her room to see how it would look with her bridesmaid dress.

Julie got to work on the next wreath.

Within the next few weeks, everyone was busy until the day finally came. Medley was all better and she wasn't going to let anything spoil her day.

Julie was making some last minute adjustments on Medley's dress and jewelry..

"You look beautiful, Medley," She said, giving Medley her rainbow locket. "Will I look like that when I get married?"

"You sure will," Medley said, nuzzling Julie. "Are you nervous?"

Julie nodded.

"I don't like getting up in front of people. It's scary!"

"I know. But you'll be great. I'm a little nervous myself!"

"Julie!" Megan called. "Come on, we're ready for you!"

"Good luck, my sweet little hummingbird," Medley said.

Julie smiled and left the room.

Medley did some checking in the mirror to make sure she had everything she needed. She also wanted to make sure everything was in place. There was no way she was going down the aisle looking a mess. Not in front of Glowstar. She adjusted her dress, veil, hair and wings, and started out after Julie.

As Medley got to the hallway, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hi, you gorgeous looking pony you!" Sky Dash said, sneakily.

"Get out of here!" Medley demanded. "You're not going to spoil my wedding!"

"I hate to break it to you, Medley, but there isn't going to be any wedding."

Medley began backing up. She didn't like the way Sky Dash was looking at her. Once she backed into the wall, she realized she was trapped. As Medley tried to open up Julie's Rainbow, Sky Dash tore the locket off her neck and threw it to the ground. He then hit Medley over the head with his left front hoof,

successfully knocking her out. He smiled as he flew back to his castle, with Medley on his back. He had done it. He had finally won. Or so he thought.

Meanwhile, Outside at the waterfall, things were underway. Spike was playing the piano. Kassy came down the aisle first, throwing flower petals. Then Firefly and Molly came down the aisle, followed by Julie. Spike began to play "Here Comes the Bride." Everyone turned around, waiting for Medley, but she hadn't shown up yet. Spike stopped playing and started over again. Again, she didn't show up.

"I hope she didn't get cold feet," Glowstar said.

"No," Galaxy said. "This isn't cold feet. Something's wrong. I can sense it."

"I'll go check," Julie said, and she ran back to the Estate to check on Medley. She went into her room to find it empty.

"Medley!" She called. "Where are you? We're all waiting for you! My pretty Medley?" Julie continued to walk around, until she spied her locket on the floor. She took a deep breath, picked it up, and ran back outside. "Megan! Megan! Megan!" She shouted.

"What's the matter, Julie?" Megan asked.

Julie held up her locket and began to cry.

"Medley's gone!" She shouted. "I gave her my locket for good luck, and it was on the floor of her room! It looked like someone broke the chain!

"WHAT?!" Firefly shouted.

"Gone?" Patrick asked.

Julie nodded as she burst into tears and flung herself at Megan, who picked her up and tried to soothe her. She then placed her in Abby's arms.

"I can't believe this!" Firefly shouted, making Megan jump. "I can't believe that no good, evil, dirty, disgusting rat would go this far. When I get my hooves on him I'm going to..." Her voice trailed off and she growled. She then got Megan onto her back a little gentler than she was acting and softened

her tone. "Come on, my sweet girl. Let's go."

"I want to come too!" Julie said, almost hysterical in Abby's arms.

"NO!!" Megan, Firefly, Danny and Abby said at the same time.

"Not this time, my little one." Megan said, giving Julie a kiss and hug. "You need to stay here where it's safe, but we do need someone else's help."

Megan jumped off Firefly's back and ran up the side of the benches. She was very good at climbing. She tapped Patrick's shoulder and he almost jumped. "Sorry," Megan said. "I didn't mean to scare you. We need your help. You're the only one here with a magic wand and we might need it along with the Rainbow of Light."

Patrick nodded and came back down with Megan. He jumped on North Star while Megan jumped back on Firefly. With that, they were off.

As Abby watched them go, Brooke started to cry and blurted something out that she hadn't said yet. It made Abby's jaw about hit the ground and she knew that Megan would be happy when she said it for her.

"Megan! MEGAN!!!" With that, Brooke burst into tears and reached for her favorite cousin who had just taken off on Firefly to save Medley.

Abby smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Good girl!" Abby said. "That's my good girl!! You said Megan's name. Yes you did!! She's going to be so happy when she comes back and you say it for her." She then started tickling Brooke, hoping that would cheer her up.

Molly giggled, despite how sad and scared she felt for Medley, Firefly, Megan and Patrick.

"That's how I said Firefly's name. I wanted Firefly and I felt like Megan was ignoring me, even though she wasn't and I blurted out her name. Only I said Firefy, because I was only a baby, but Megan was so happy."

Abby nodded and grinned. She was worried too, but she knew she had to keep everyone's spirits up.

Just then, Molly blurted out worriedly, "Holy macanoli! I hope Megan comes back soon. I hope she and Firefly and Patrick are okay."

Before Abby could say or do anything to comfort Molly, Danny did something that totally shocked everyone, most of all, Abby.

Danny came up behind Molly and did something he hadn't done since Molly was five years old. Danny took Molly into his lap and gave her a sincere hug of comfort.

"It's going to be okay, squirt. I know it will. Megan has never let us down before. They'll come back." He then started to hum a song that Molly liked.

It was off one of Danny's own CD's. Then he started to sing it.

"Take my dreams and my true desires, throw them in a wishing well. I don't need 'em anymore, for the first time, I know it's just as well, the only thing I need is to know you're right there. Close enough to tell me everything will be okay when the sky turns dark and grey, when clouds are forming and thunder comes calling, I know I can count on you to be there when I'm falling. I'm asking you to be there again. Just this once, to be my friend, to answer this one prayer, I'm praying you will be there. When the sun seems so faraway and the night feels like it's here to stay, I look to you and find the light, the light that will lead me back home again. to where I know you'll be waiting. Arms

outstretched to shield me until the storm dies down. When the sky turns dark and grey, when clouds are forming and thunder comes calling, I know

I can count on you to be there when I'm falling. I'm asking you to be there again. Just this once, to be my friend, to answer this one prayer, I'm praying you will just be there. Just this once, you'll be my friend, help me through the night, the night that doesn't want to end... ." He continued to sing and

Molly started to relax.

Abby as well as the others were looking at Danny as if they had never seen him before.

"What?" Danny asked, looking at them and glaring playfully. "You thought Megan was the only one who cared about this little one?"

Abby shook her head. That's not what had shocked her.

"No. I know you care about her. I just didn't think you were the singing type, that's all."

Molly nodded and turned to face Abby.

"He's pretty good," Molly said, earning her a playful swat from Danny.

Danny nodded.

"Yup. Molly's not kidding. Sometimes, when Megan was being beaten by our uncle and I was staying over, I would take Molly into the den and comfort her as best I could. I would

turn on that CD and play that song for her."

"What's it called?" Abby asked. "It sounds really nice. I might get it for Brooke. Ya know, as music for her to sleep by during her nap and stuff."

Danny nodded to show Abby that he understood.

"I can tape it or dub it for you. They don't sell the CD anymore except for in used CD stores and I don't trust them. Then again, they might come out with a greatest hits and the song will definitely be on there. Or I could find it on the-"

"Danny!" Molly and Abby yelled at the same time.

Danny blushed and stopped rambling. He always did that when he was nervous.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Anyway, I can tape it for you, no problem. And to answer your other question, the song is called "I'm Praying You'll Be There". It's by this group called Heaven's Light."

Abby nodded and smiled. She liked the sound of it. she was going to see if Danny could help her find it.

Just then, Danny felt Molly shaking. She had been fine a few seconds ago.. He looked down to see that Molly's eyes were shut and she had her hands over her face. That could only mean one thing.

"Oh no," Abby said, giving Brooke to Mike. "I think Molly's getting one of her migraines. Don't tell me she can sense danger too."

Danny glared at his aunt and shook his head.

"I don't think so. She sometimes gets small ones when she's scared." HE then glanced down at Molly and asked softly, "Is that it, squirt? Is it hurting really bad or just a little?"

"Enough, " Molly replied tearfully. "I think Megan's in trouble!"

Abby gave Danny an even stare.

Danny gave her an apologetic look.

"Molly's never done this before. Meaning knowing when Megan's in trouble. I mean she's always had a sixth sense about both Megan and Julie, but that was a normal Extra Sisterly Perception thing. But I think it's growing."

Abby nodded as she patted Molly's shoulder gently. Molly's head was pounding and she knew she was going to throw up soon. She could feel the sick feeling, but she could also feel something was wrong with Megan. something big.

"Come on, squirt," Danny said. "Let's get you into the bathroom before your breakfast and lunch comes calling." HE grinned a little, hoping to receive one from Molly, but all he got in return was a whimper.

As Danny carried Molly into the bathroom, she immediately started throwing up, and she didn't stop for fifteen minutes. She was still feeling really sick, but her stomach wasn't hurting at all.

"It's okay, sweetie," Abby said gently. "It's all right, honey. You're going to be okay. Megan will be back."

Molly nodded as she stopped throwing up and tried to catch her breath. She sipped at the Ginger Ale that Abby was offering her.

Danny then carried Molly to her room and tucked her in with Abby's help. He then sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Molly's hair gently. He then got up, wanting to give Molly some time to rest and was surprised when Molly called him back.

"Danny?" Molly said, her voice tearful and scared.

"Shh, it's okay, squirt. Do you want me to stay?"

Molly nodded and then asked, "Do you think Megan will be okay"

"I'm sure she will. What did you feel, Moll?"

Molly sighed and took a deep breath.

"I felt Megan in pain. Someone or something hurt her. I don't know what it was." She let out a sob of fear and grasped her cousin's hand for comfort. She then asked softly, "Can you sing our song, please?"

Danny nodded and started to sing the song again, hoping it would get Molly to sleep. Danny knew that Molly just needed rest and then she would be okay again.

Just then, Fizzy came in. She heard what had happened to Molly and she wanted to make sure that her best friend was going to be okay.

"Shh, shh, hush now, Molly," Fizzy soothed, putting a gentle hoof on Molly's shoulder while nuzzling her. "Shh, shh, hush. It's okay, it's okay. It's goin' to be okay. . . "

Fizzy stayed with Molly until she fell asleep. She didn't like it when her best friend was sick.

Meanwhile at Sky Dash's castle, Megan, Patrick and Firefly weren't having much luck getting Medley out. Sky Dash was giving them a hard time and Patrick was trying very hard to refrain from using his wand unless he absolutely had to.

But as Sky Dash attacked Megan for no good reason, Patrick felt a temple in his head burst. Sky Dash wasn't going to get away with it. He had already hurt her once.

Firefly rushed to Megan's side. She could see a cut on her cheek and she was starting to have an asthma attack. Firefly got Megan's inhaler and the attack soon subsided. But Megan wasn't out of the woods yet. She was still feeling a little sick from the attack and her left ankle was sprained.

"Come on, honey. Come here." Firefly said as she got Megan onto her back via the double inside out loop. She flew Megan over to a chair so that she could lay down.

"Don't leave me, Firefly! Please!!" Megan said tearfully.

Firefly nuzzled her sweet girl gently and started to stroke her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetie. It's okay, Megan. It's all right." Firefly then resumed stroking Megan's hair. She then looked over and saw Patrick take out his magic wand. "Get 'em kiddo!!"

Megan nodded. She was rooting for Patrick silently.

"You'll pay for what you did to Megan and Medley," Patrick said. He raised his wand and pointed it straight at Sky Dash who had just thrown a vase at him.

"Impedimenta!!" The vase stopped in mid air. Patrick then cried, "Accio necklace!"

All of a sudden, the Rainbow of Light contracted and flew to Patrick's hand.

Megan gasped, but then realized that Patrick wasn't' going to be able to do anything with it. It only listened to Megan. She took a deep breath and tried to summon up her strength. She then said in the strongest voice she could muster, "Rainbow of Light, do your stuff!"

The Rainbow of Light jetted out of the locket once Patrick had opened it and it surrounded Sky Dash. It then started to glow nothing but different colors and in a matter of two minutes, Sky Dash was gone. The Rainbow had taken him somewhere faraway.

"Way to go, my sweet girl!" Firefly exclaimed, nuzzling Megan gently. "Kiddo, you were great too!" She nuzzled both of them and then they went to get Medley. She had come to and she was feeling a little sick, but other than that, she was okay. She leaned against Megan and cried for a few minutes while

Megan stroked her mane and assured her that she was going to be okay. Megan was still feeling a little winded herself. She wasn't feeling nauseous anymore, but her ankle was hurting like anything and she was still bleeding.

"Come on!" Firefly said. She got Megan onto her back and Patrick climbed on North Star.

Megan took the Rainbow of Light out again.

It surrounded Medley and made a sort of hold around her.

Once Megan was sure the Raibow had a firm hold on the green pegasus, she let it do the rest of its job. The Rainbow of Light had really come in handy this time and Megan made a mental note to thank the Moochick the next time she saw him.

Meanwhile back at the Estate, Molly was feeling a lot better, but she was still hurting a little. Danny was sitting by her bed, watching her sleep.

As Danny got up to get something to drink, Molly started to thrash and hard.

Danny put a hand on his cousin's shoulder and Molly shot up. she was crying and shaking.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Molly. It's all right, squirt. It's okay." Danny took Molly into his lap and started to comfort her. He then started singing "I'm Praying You'll Be There" Again as he rubbed her back.

Abby checked in on them and then went outside to meet Megan, Firefly and Patrick and North Star.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"The Rainbow took care of Sky Dash once and for all," Megan told her. She was still feeling a little winded, but other than her ankle, she was okay.

Abby nodded and then took Megan into the bathroom to clean her cut and scratch. After that, Abby smiled at Megan.

"I have a surprise for you," she said. "Or rather Brooke does. But it will have to wait until she wakes up from her nap."

"What is it?" Megan asked eager to know what her cousin had done while she was away.

Abby shook her head.

"Nope. You'll have to wait until later. I promise you'll like it. she then wrapped Megan's ankle in an ace bandage and let her rest.

After that, Megan asked, "Where's Danny? He and Molly haven't been fighting have they? I Mean I know they haven't seen each other in a while, but still..."

Abby shook her head.

"No. As a matter of fact, they haven't been fighting at all."

"Oh my gosh! IS it going to freeze up in Florida?" Megan asked, totally surprised by Abby's reply.

Abby shrugged.

"I don't know, but all I do know is Danny shocked me as well as Julie and Gingerbread."

"How?" Megan asked, not sure she wanted to know.

Abby smiled and started to explain to Megan what had happened while she was off saving Medley.

"Come on," Abby said. "Let's go to the kitchen and I'll explain everything."

Megan nodded.

Meanwhile in Medley's room, Medley was sleeping soundly while Julie napped beside her. She was relieved when her Pretty Medley came back safe and sound, but she didn't want to leave her for anything. Mike had fixed Julie's Rainbow locket and now it was as good as new.

Firefly checked in on Medley and Julie as well. She gave Medley a kiss and nuzzled her before nuzzling Julie. She then sat beside Medley's bed, wanting to make sure her best pony friend was okay.

"You're going to be okay now, Med," Firefly whispered. "You're going to be all right."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Abby and Megan were having some hot chocolate.

Megan was anxious to know what Danny had done.

"So how did my cousin shock you?" Megan asked.

Abby smiled as she started to tell Megan all about what Danny had done.

"He sang to Molly to help her feel better. She was worried about you and Danny comforted her."

Megan nodded.

"Was the song called "I'm Praying You'll Be There" By Heaven's Light?" She asked.

Abby nodded.

"Yup. How did you know?"

Megan smiled.

"I gave Danny that CD for his tenth birthday. I have the same one, but it's a little more new. That song turned out to be Danny's favorite. Now it's his and Molly's song and I'm glad."

Abby nodded. She was glad that Molly and Danny were getting along better. Abby took another sip of her hot chocolate and smiled at her niece.

"Everything was okay here actually. Although I get the feeling Medley's not going to be too happy when she wakes up."

"I know. Today was supposed to be the most special day of her life and it was completely ruined."

Abby nodded in agreement. She knew that Megan spoke the truth.

A few hours went by. Medley was awake, but she was crying. She didn't know whether she felt happy, relieved, or angry. As a matter of fact, she felt all those feelings at the same time. She was happy that she and the others had come home safely, relieved that Sky Dash was gone for good, and angry that the

whole day had been ruined. She was also upset. Very upset.

"Don't cry, Medley," Firefly said, gently. "Everything will be all right."

"Shh, shh, hush now, my pretty Medley," Julie said gently, while stroking Medley's mane. "It's okay. Did Sky Dash hurt you?" Julie was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes!" Medley cried. "He hurt me. Oh he hurt me so much!"

"What did he do?" Firefly asked. "Tell me, Medley. Please."

Medley sniffled, and took a deep breath.

"I woke up when we got to his castle," She said. "He ... he threw me off his back and began hitting me. He hit me so much, and he wouldn't stop. I think he broke my right wing! It hurts so much! I can't movie t!"

"You poor thing!" Firefly shouted. "I'm glad that Rainbow destroyed him. Because if it hadn't, I would have!"

"And that's not the worst of it," Medley said, shuddering. "He locked me in his tower, and he said he'd never let me go. He said I'd never see my friends again! I was so scared!" Medley burst into hysterical tears. Firefly nuzzled her and Julie hugged her. Poor Medley was a nervous wreck!

Megan walked in after awhile and saw the state Medley was in. She gave the green Pegasus a hug and stroked her mane.

"Shh, hush now, Medley, it's all right," She said, gently.

"Don't make me tell it again!" Medley begged. "Please don't make me!"

"She just told us what Sky Dash did to her," Firefly said. "It was really awful. He hurt her really badly. And he broke her right wing."

Megan gasped.

"Poor Medley," Megan said, giving Medley a hug. "It's all right now. Everything is going to be fine. Hush now, Medley." Megan started to sing to Medley, hoping it would help her get to sleep.

A couple of days later, Abby was sitting in the kitchen, making some repairs on Medley's wedding gown. Glowstar was playing with Melody, and Mike was feeding Brooke.

As they were all working, Megan walked into the room. Brooke smiled and reached for her.

"Megan! Megan!" She shouted. Megan waved to her, and went to the refrigerator. Then she realized what Brooke had just said, and turned around.

"Oh good girl!" She shouted. "What a big girl! Good job!"

"She shouted that when you left the other day," Abby said with a giggle.

"I guess she was just tired of saying Mama, Mike, and Wibbon. Wibbon was how Brooke said Ribbon, but it was close enough.

Megan laughed, and took Brooke out of her high chair. She gave her a big hug.

"I have good news, by the way," Megan said.

"What's that?" Glowstar asked.

"Medley's ready to have the wedding on Saturday. That'll give Abby a chance to fix her gown, and Mike to pick up his tuxedo from the dry cleaner."

Glowstar nodded, and then flew into the air, yelling out a whoop of delight.

He did the double inside out loop, crashing into the cabinet, knocking Cupcake's pots and pans to the floor.

Melody and Brooke started to giggle while Megan and Abby just looked at each other and shook their heads.

There was no doubt about it. Glow Star and Firefly were definitely related.

Once more, Glow Star had perfected the double inside out loop by now.

When Saturday rolled around, everything was all ready. Spike played the piano. Kassy, Molly, Firefly, and Julie came down the aisle. Then Spike began to play "Here Comes the Bride" And Medley came down the aisle.

Megan held up the camera and began snapping pictures right and left.

"My Auntie Medley pretty," Baby Sunflyer said.

"Glowstar so handsome," Baby Lofty said.

Magic Star waited until Medley was up to the alter, and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," She began. Heart Throb began crying just then. Magic Star groaned. She was getting déjà vu. "Heart Throb, please don't cry until I pronounce them pony and wife, okay?" She asked.

"Sorry, darling," Heart Throb sniffled. "But you know I always cry at weddings!"

Magic Star groaned, and continued the ceremony.

"If anyone here has any reason why these two shouldn't be married, let them speak now or ... ." Magic Star said, but before she could finish that sentence, the next sound heard was Heart Throb blowing her nose. Magic Star ignored her friend and continued with the ceremony. "Do you Medley take this pony to

be your lawful wedding husband?" She asked.

"I do," Medley said, and she looked like she was going to start crying. But this time, they were going to be tears of joy.

"I thought you would," Magic Star said with a wink. "And do you Glowstar take this pony to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Glowstar said, smiling at Medley lovingly.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you pony and wife," Magic Star said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Medley and Glowstar kissed. Everyone cheered and applauded.

After the wedding ceremony was over, the wedding party proceeded to the reception, which was going to be held outside.

"Medley, congratulations!" Firefly gushed. "Oh, you look gorgeous today! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," Medley said. "But please don't do the loop. You might hit the cake."

Firefly blushed. She felt like doing nothing but the double inside out loop, but refrained from doing it just now.

Just then, Medley and Glowstar walked out to the dance floor for a solo dance. Mike played Percy Sledge's "When a Man Loves a Woman" As their song. Patrick created fireworks once the sun set.

Medley looked over at Megan and walked over to her.

Her wing was still broken, so she couldn't fly over. She nuzzled the young girl, as tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"Megan, thank you so much," Medley said. "Thank you for helping me through everything."

"You're welcome, Medley," Megan said, hugging Medley around the neck. "I'm happy I could help."

Medley and Glowstar were off to enjoy another dance together.

Just then, Baby Rainbow Star walked over to Megan and tugged on her skirt.

"Mama hold, pwease?" Baby Rainbow Star asked.

Megan picked up her daughter and gave her a hug.

"They gonna live happily ever after, Mama?" Baby Rainbow Star asked. Megan smiled, and hugged her again.

"They sure are, my precious one," She said. "They sure are."

Megan smiled as she continued to watch Medley and Glowstar dancing around. She had a feeling they were going to be very happy together.

After all, there was always another Rainbow around the bend and if you looked hard enough, you could find a Rainbow anywhere. And Megan was sure the same thing went for the love in someone.

THE END


End file.
